Divine Intervention
by james.hofstetter
Summary: Harry, left at the doorstep of the Dursleys through Dumbledore's manipulations is taken in by the other beings out there, immortal beings; Harry potter is entering the world of Percy Jackson and becomes a GOD, God!Harry, Harry/Percy Hermes/Apollo Pairings
1. Ascension

**Divine Intervention**

**Summary: Harry, left at the doorstep of the Dursleys through Dumbledore's manipulations is taken in by the other beings out there, immortal beings; Harry potter is entering the world of Percy Jackson and becomes a GOD, God!Harry, Harry/Percy Hermes/Apollo Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry is a Wizard, he is an extraordinary wizard, with extraordinary power and an extraordinary heritage and one greedy old wizard wants to get his hands on it, he was the one who suggested peter Pettigrew to be the secret keeper and then made sure after James & Lily were dead that Sirius Black was put away in prison, he knew Harry was a horcrux and wanted Harry when the time was right to sacrifice himself for the greater good then he could come in kill off Voldemort and gain even more power than before. So we come to this starry little night, people were rejoicing after the downfall of Lord Voldemort but one person named Albus Dumbledore was plotting, plotting so that Harry would never be loved in his life ever again, never cared for, grown up to trust anyone who's nice to him immediately, grown up as a mater. He thought about it long and hard and decided to place Harry on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. AKA – The Dursleys. The Dursleys were a horrible couple with a pig of a son, just what Dumbledore wanted, but what he did not count on what happened after he had left, two Greek Gods, of a higher power than him, power he could not comprehend. Oh yes the Greek Gods were real and they were watching, they were just casually out in England that night and they were just happening to walk by Number 4 Privet Drive, and what they noticed there was cruel hearted, a man leaving a baby on a doorstep in the freezing cold. They decided there and then that they would take that baby in whatever. These two gods were Apollo & Hermes, gods that were secretly gay lovers, trying to hide their true love from the rest of the gods, they wanted to keep the baby as their own, their first kid together, and they would be dads. They slowly crept towards the house, picked up the baby and popped away to Zeus & the rest of the Olympians

"Zeus, Me and Hermes are lovers, we've loved each other for a long time and what we witnessed this evening, we saw the future and we saw this baby would be subjected to child abuse and terror beyond his wits, we want him to be our first baby, our only baby, our child and we want him to be a god. Were prepared to mix both our blood into him so it will be official" Gulped Apollo

"My dear boys, we've been waiting for you to come out of your shells for millennia's now, we have known for ever, you two are really bad liars you know, there's no need to mix blood, we will accept him into the ranks, he will be the 13th Olympian, since we have an odd number I feel we should add 2 more women and another male into been Olympians, From this day forward Hestia & Hades will now reclaim their thrones on the Olympian council, we shall also give a throne to Iris, the goddess of the rainbow and rainbow messaging" Commanded Zeus

"Thank you father, we appreciate this" Acknowledged Hermes

"Oh pish posh, Olympians gather round in a circle and lets commence with the ceremony"

All Olympians speak together

"By the power of the 12 of us, we acknowledge the child of Hermes & Apollo, we welcome him into our ranks of the god's, we give him a throne on Olympian council, a welcome him to his realms and territories, by the power invested in us we ask almighty Chaos to choose his realms, please come down and state them for us all to hear. We claim and ask for you to add for more thrones to the Olympian Council, one for the babe, one for Hestia, Hades & Iris"

"WHO DARES AWAKE THE SPIRIT OF CHAOS, ahh I see we have a new youngling, coming into the rank of the gods, son of Hermes & Apollo, mortal son of James & Lily Potter, James & Lily do you agree to Apollo & Hermes been their parents, to allow him to be one of the greatest gods in the world"

"We agree on the condition he goes to Hogwarts at 11 years old, for the experience" chanted the spirits of James & Lily Potter

"Then so mote it be, All Hail Lord Harrison, 13th Olympian, God Of Magic (A/N: I know Hecate but she's a goddess, he's a god), God of Heroes, God of Bravery, God of Quests, God of Creatures & Plants, Minor God of Messaging, God of Immortality, Minor god of Archery, Territories: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Beuxbaxtons, Bermuda triangle, and all other magical places. Champion to all the Olympians, minor gods and major gods in the wizard world. SO MOTE IT BE" Chanted the spirit of chaos before fading away leaving four more thrones in his wake. Just after he had gone, all the Olympians exclaimed that this young boy was going to be very powerful.

-Line break, near to 11 years in the future-

"Harry it's coming up to your 11th birthday and you will be getting your Hogwarts letter soon and in the holidays you will be going to Camp Half-Blood, we need you to do some more Herbology work, after all you are the God of Plants, Magical and Mundane, therefore you have a responsibility to do good in the subject, I know Demeter had been teaching you really well so you should be fantastic, you're our little boy and we know you'll do well" Praised Hermes & Apollo

"I love you dad's, you're amazing, thanks for everything you've done, I'm sure this will be a great experience, by the way, I heard a noise last night, were you sleep thieving Hermes"

"err yeah right sleep thieving, now get on with your work it's your birthday in a week's time"

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood

Percy Jackson was new around camp, he had been claimed by Poseidon and it was coming up to his 11th birthday as well, unfortunately he was going to have to go on a quest soon to save Zeus' master lightning bolt, from whoever took it, he was actually looking forward to when it was all over he could just have a nice holiday, currently he was in lessons, studying History, about a famous son of Apollo, Orpheus was his name, the guy who was a famous poet taught by Apollo himself, said to be extremely beautiful, wait, when did Percy start day dreaming about guys, that's not right, is it right, could I be gay?

**A/N: What do you guys think to my new story, hope you all like it, oh I'll be searching for a BETA by the way, even though I never get one haha. Read, Review, Follow & Fave Thanks**


	2. The Great Stirring

**Divine Intervention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**For the purposes of this story, Harry & Percy's birthday is on the same day and they are the same age, no they are not twins but they will become friends/lovers, no this is not a slash fic or an M rated fic, this won't be graphic, if there are any certain bits I will warn you**

**Also there is a poll on my profile for the naming of a Hogwarts house**

**Chapter 2**

It was Lord Harrisons and Percy Jackson's birthday today, in fact it was their 11th birthday, it was the day Percy received a special sword of his father Lord Poseidon; this sword was called Anaklumos – Aka, Riptide, he loved this sword and was training with it, little did he know right now that in just under a few weeks time he would be using that sword in a real battle

Lord Harrison was having a complete different time; he had just received his acceptance letter into Hogwarts and loads of other magical schools including Beuxbaxtons, Durmstrang & Salem but he wanted to go to Hogwarts and it was a condition his birth mother and father had set him, Lord Harrison looked very different to what he did at birth, He now had sandy blond hair that looked like Apollo's with a pair of white angel wings on his back that he can show and hide and anytime with a thought, Harrison aka Harry could have got any girl at any time with his looks but for some reason he was holding out, there was this thought in his head that kept nagging him, a thought called Percy Jackson, a thought that liked too, but he didn't know how much he actually liked him.

Harry at this present moment was preparing to go with his dads to Diagon Alley, one of his territories to get his school supplies and visit Gringotts to claim his Championships & Lord Ships in the wizarding world. As soon as Harry arrived in Diagon alley, there was a shockwave released to all magical occupants currently within the alley to show that higher forces were visiting, positive magical energy, energy that people loved, after all the collective three gods were beautiful. As they walked up and into the bank the goblins that resided inside could feel the godly energy radiating off these three and for the first time in known history shut the bank to all but the three.

"Greetings, Lord Apollo, Hermes and who may this be" said a goblin called Griphook

"Greetings Griphook, we are this boys fathers and you may know him as harry potter but he is now called Lord Harrison, he needs a heritage test to claim his wizardry lordships and championships he may have and then to visit his vaults" Commented Lord Apollo

"Right away your graces, come this way Lord Harrison, Lord's Apollo & Hermes may follow" proclaimed Griphook as they walked through the back of the building and into a room that said Inheritance Department "just prick your finger and drop five drops of blood onto this parchment" advised Griphook as he watched five big golden drops of blood fall down, golden blood that is called Ichor, blood of the gods.

"And here are your inheritances, you stand to inherit

Head & Lordship of House Potter

Head & Lordship of House Peevrell

Heir to the House of Black

Championship to Ancient Zeus

Championship to Ancient Poseidon

Championship to Ancient Hermes

Championship to Ancient Apollo

Championship to Ancient Khione

Championship to Ancient Hades

Championship to Ancient Circe

Championship to Ancient Hestia"

(And the list of championships just goes on and on and on, there is 1000's of Greek gods and goddesses, nymphs and the like and they all have a vault for him)

You are one very wealthy person; you hold championships to every single God and Goddess, they each of a ring for you to wear a long with your lordships and heir ring, all in all that is over 1000 rings, luckily they all meld into one ring" Griphook promised which at the same time of saying over 1000 boxes now cluttered the office, each holding a ring which he had to put on, this took around 2 hours to complete before he ventured down into the Ancient vaults belonging to the gods which each held a lot of money and items for him, including wizarding currency but also golden drachmas, weapons and assortment of items.

He decided he would first enter Asclepius' vault, aka the god of medicine and healing. Inside was wondrous, all manner of gold available but also included every single cure to every single disease known to man including Lycanthropy and Cancer including the recipe's, here at his beck and call if he ever needed them. Inside he also noticed a magical staff, the symbol of medicine, a snake entwined staff, the staff of the first healer, capable of great magic, he picked it up and it instantly bonded with him, he kept the staff with him with a holder he had picked up from the vault and willed it to be invisible.

The next vault he thought he would visit was Boreas' Vault, the god of the north wind and of winter, Inside included an all manner of winter robes and cloaks, that looked fascinating and interestingly designed, there was a couple of pairs of wings in there for those he wanted to turn into Messengers or Angels along with conch shells to alert everyone to his presence but what intrigued him the most was that in the centre of the room past all the books and ledger there was a podium with a single flask on top containing a quarter of the four winds of the world, instantly refillable, able to transport you anywhere you'd like to go, but combined with the other 3 winds, you would be able to travel instantaneously via wind travel anywhere in the world. He decided he would take a few cloaks and robes for his wear at Hogwarts and the flask on the podium but made sure he emptied all books in every vault into a library trunk so he could read at leisure.

Percy Jackson was Happy it was his birthday as well, he had received a lovely sword but there was something not right about the atmosphere, Chiron had told him it was known as the Great Stirring, 10 years ago when the new god Lord Harrison ascended into Godhood, an all manner of monsters started stirring due to the presence of the Great Creator, Primordial God, Lord Chaos' spirit. It may not be long but every year on this date was the most dangerous due to monsters raising from the dead, ancient monsters long thought to be gone, there have been reports of another cerebus wandering around, basilisks, primitive species of Dragons, Dementors, even evil plants were stirring, plants that could kill. Percy Jackson was not about to let this ruin his birthday, he could do anything he liked today and he full intended to make use of it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I would have done a longer chapter but I'm ill, I only posted because you guys wanted one, there's a poll on my profile for the naming of a new Hogwarts house.**


	3. Change in Camp Jupiter

**Divine Intervention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Also there is a poll on my profile for the naming of a Hogwarts house, keep voting because there is a vote for 6 houses each and I can't choose a house yet so this will be sort of a filler chapter, If you have any better ideas for a house name, put them in a review for me :)**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was currently residing in the West Wing of the Library of his trunk, his library was that big, it required wings, the north, east, west and south wing, there was that many books in there because he picked up every single book from every single vault of the gods, which was a lot, approximately 72,342,784,427 Books, all of them never seen to mortals before, all them his eyes get to see. Most of them to do with magic long forgotten to the wizard race, magic when the gods actually had children within he wizardry race but do not any more except Hecate who births pure blooded wizards and witches and blesses Mundanes she deems worthy with magic. He was currently reading a book by Thetis, a sea nymph, the goddess of water. It was all about Shape Shifting and how to use the water to change your form, it was quite a wonderful book and he tried to put some of the theories into practice. He stepped into some water and closed his mind off, thought of nothing and then he had to focus down to his magical core or godly core in this case and believe that he was something or someone else, when he opened his eyes, his form had changed. The knowledge he currently held was unbelievable, when he fully read the book and mastered the subject which was not for a few days, he decided he wanted to share his knowledge so decided he would publish the book in the wizard world, every time he would finish one of the books in would publish it and share it with the world.

Harry was now Larry, Larry was a roman demigod, a senator of new Rome, he decided he would pop down to camp Jupiter while he shape shifted into Larry and use his body to check out his territory's as he did not want to make himself known just yet. As he descended to Camp Jupiter he wondered if he could ever be normal, he knew when he got to Hogwarts something would happen, he's a god something's bound to happen, if he was bored, his magic would make him and his surroundings not boring, he could not get away from it and that is what worried him. When he arrived at Camp Jupiter he could honestly say he was disgusted, the place although it was organised, there was bullying going on left right and centre, the roman camp may be survival of the fittest but he does not tolerate bullying, everywhere he looked, only the people who in a way bought their way to the top were leading this camp and he could not stand it, it would be 5 years before there was truly a praetor in camp they could rely on which would be Reyna if he had not just decided to intervene but right now he had to unleash his godly power on these Demigods. He shielded away out of site and transformed into his Godly form, his name was the same in both Rome & Greece and it was about time he was introduced to his territories

"LEGIONS FALL FORWARD IMMEDIATLY" Commanded Harry at the top of his voice, everybody within miles and miles and miles of new Rome and old Rome could hear his voice, People were coming and falling forward into their lines, quite scared in their heads but not showing on their bodies as there was hardly any gods around usually except terminus but he's the patron god.

"I am DISGUSTED at this place, you may not know me but I am Lord Harrison, the new god, and Camp Jupiter is only one of my territories, I believe this place to be absolutely disgraceful and you are lucky I am not murdering you all right here right NOW"

"Your two Praetors are hereby released from duty, no exceptions, you are disgrace to this camp and are in exile, I understand the need for hierarchy, I understand the need for survival of the fittest but I don't accept and absolutely hate bullying which is what is going on here, you pack your stuff immediately as you are out, I name your two new praetors Reyna (Daughter of Bellona) and Jason Grace (Son of Jupiter). SORT THIS CAMP OUT NOW YOU TWO OR YOU WILL ALL FACE MY WRATH" Concluded Harry and before he left he flicked his wrist and destroyed all the legions cabins and supplies buildings before disappearing

-Line Break-

Percy was mad, although they were at camp apparently they could still get detentions, all he had done was beat up Clarisse, the Ares cabin beat up people all the time and never get in trouble, apparently I just got caught, Percy was planning his escape, he had been told by the Stoll brothers that there were secret passageways all the way round camp, they only knew because they had created a special map of the camp that opened if you say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and close it with "Mischief Managed" and it will look like a piece of paper. They created one of these great maps for Percy and he now knew just about everything to do with camp, he was going to totally destroy that Ares cabin now, he also discovered that there was bunkers way out into the woods, one for each cabin, in fact one for each god , he discovered the Poseidon one and all he had to do was touch it with his hands, as he went inside he discovered all different sort of gizmos and gadgets from times gone by and projects that were never finished. He vowed he would finish some of these his brothers and sisters did not.

Something caught his eye within the cabin however, a present from Poseidon by the looks of it, it was a golden fleece, and it had a note attached to it, wear it with pride Percy, you will need it in a couple of years time, The original fleece of this ram is in the Bermuda triangle, I created another ram just for you, wear this fleece and you will never become ill, never become tired, you will be ultimately powerful. I love you

**A/N: Alright there is another chapter for you guys that love my story so much, don't forget to vote in the poll for the Hogwarts house naming as I really do need a name. Also Review, Fave and follow.**


	4. Subconscious Dreams

**Divine Intervention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Also there is a poll on my profile for the naming of a Hogwarts house, keep voting because there is two votes for 3 houses each and I can't choose a house yet so this will be sort of a filler chapter, If you have any better ideas for a house name, put them in a review for me :)**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was sat inside his study, with his dads reading one of the more common books found in his library before bed. Now he loves his dad's, but he will be leaving them soon, leaving them to go to Hogwarts, and although he's a divine being, he will still miss his daddy's so taking this time he decided to relish and have a nice cuddle and sit with his dad's reading a book like he did when he was younger, like he was a normal child. The book he was reading was called spells; it was a book on magic required for defence against the dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration, THE LOT, he found it rather interesting, although he had many many rare books that would take him millennia's to read he was still attracted to common books because he always wanted to be a common child sometimes, but every time he read the book and tried the spell it would be so overpowered because his magical core was so big, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he was yet to decide.

Harry slowly but surely drifted off to sleep lying on his dad's laps, completely out of this world, no literally out of this world. Now since Harry was a god, he could talk to people in dreams, demigods usually, the fabled demigod dreams. Now Harry was unaware but his mind subconsciously called Percy Jackson into the dream and surprisingly the place where they were is Elysium, a place where people were laughing, having fun, having fun when they were dead. Harry had automatically vacated an area with his presence and then by the force of his mind Percy Jackson was brought from his dreams & sleep into Harry's dream.

"Huh where am I, who are you" pointed out Percy

"I'm Lord Harrison, you can call me Harry, who are you" Pondered Harry

"Sorry my Lord I mean Harry, I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon, I had just fallen to sleep not so long ago while we're on this damn quest, why have you brought me here" addressed Percy

"Wait, I brought you here, how can I do that then, I'm only 11 you know, are you sure I brought you here, well I do know off you and your quest for the lightning bolt, Since I am the god of Quests & Heroes it's only right that I give you my blessing for this quest and wish you good luck, you all should have a fresh change of clothes and a backpack full of things when you wake." Proclaimed Harry

"Thank you, My L—, Harry, we have demigod dreams do the demigods and you have obviously subconsciously brought me here, why I don't know, maybe it was fated" Conceded Percy

"Perhaps the fates want to do a bit of matchmaking again, whatever it is, I thank you Percy for talking to me and I will let you get back, we will meet again. Goodbye Percy" Promised Harry

Percy woke with a start along with the other three, on their body's was not only new clothes but a bag full too for each person, along with food already cooked, golden drachmas, Mundane money, weapons, and food supplies, out on a plate in front of Percy was three gigantic chocolate éclairs, one for each person with a little tag on the site saying enjoy

"Percy where did all this come from" Announced Annabeth

"Yeah dude, but I won't complain, those éclairs look gorgeous" Confided Grover

"They came from the new lord Harrison, he brought me into a demigod dream and blessed our quest and this stuff came from it. The fates seemed to have brought us together for gods knows reason why as he did not seem to know how to bring people into dreams, well he's only 11 after all" Answered Percy

"Well whatever the reason, I'm not about to argue with it, we should pray to Lord Harrison throughout the quest, he did give us all this after all, there's no point messing with fates, if they have brought you two together, it is for some reason" Put in Annabeth

"Here here" Snorted Grover

**A/N: I know it's not as much but it's a filler chapter and you guys wanted a bit more, I need the poll results to be able to do the next chapter, so when there's a definite winner, thats when the next chapter will go up**

**Keep voting**


	5. Harry's Fascinating Hogwarts Trip

**Divine Intervention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 5**

"Son, tomorrow is the day you go to Hogwarts, the god's have summoned you to each give you a special gift to take with you, every Minor god and major god each have something, we will be going to the throne room now" Hinted Apollo

No sooner than said the son and parent flashed to the throne room to be met with the gods"

(A/N: Skip this bit if you don't want to see what all the gifts are, there is going to be a lot, there is a lot of gods)

"Grandson, to you I bestow something special, I gift you a lightning bolt, the ability to control the element of lightning" Proclaimed Zeus

"To you I give the compatibility metre, in hope that you will spread love at Hogwarts, the metre will show you if they are compatible with each other and if it says yes, you set them up" Advised Aphrodite

"Son, never forgets your roots, always tell the truth and be true to you, I give you the gift of sight, sight to give prophecy's, the power to be able to use non verbal and wand-less healing magic and a solid gold harp to make sweet music" Proposed Apollo

Ares: "I give you an imperial gold and celestial bronze sword, train with it, and use it against your enemies"

Artemis: "times can be tough; you will find many challenges in life, to keep you safe I give you a bow with 5 sold silver arrows that if you ever come face to face with a dangerous werewolf you will be able to combat it, train with it youngling"

Athena: "I give you today a few gifts, I give you a spectacular owl that will aid you, her name is Hedwig, I give you the ability to be able to keep law, order, justice and civilisation in a official court, I give you the ability of mathematics & strategy, use it wisely"

Demeter: "I give you my lotus staff; this staff will be able to command the power of seasons, to be able to shift them with a simple tap"

Hades: "Should you ever find a close comrade or a friend in close proximity to death then use this vial, the vial contains a potion that can bring anyone back to life no matter how close to death they are"

Hephaestus: "Understandably electronics do not usually work around magic, mainly because they have not tried to make it work; I give you a laptop and TV to be able to take with you and use while you are at Hogwarts, it works around magic, the TV has Hephaestus TV on it and the laptop is loaded with Hephaestus software and the WDG WEB (Wizard, Demi-Gods and Godly Web)

Hera: "I grant you two precious things close to me today, I first grant you a Diadem for you to wear, and it will have your symbol of power on it once you first wear it on your head, I also give you one of my sacred peacocks today, keep her close by and she will protect you"

"My son, I love you so much and I will miss you, therefore I give you a winged cap and sandals along with a delivery box that will deliver anything to anyone at anytime, keep in contact son" said Hermes

Poseidon: "I grant you power to control to the sea, waves and water, to be able to use it and heal with it just like a son of mine would be able to"

Iris: "I give you the power to travel the rainbow, to be able to use it at anytime"

Hestia: "If you are ever around the hearth, the home, you will able to feel how it is feeling, how you can make it feel better, how you can rid it of any dangers or worries it may have"

Dionysus "I give you the power to be able to turn water into wine"

Once the Olympians were done it was the time of the Agricultural Deity's, Aphaea gave the power to be able to control the life cycle of plants and crops, Chrysothemis gave a sceptre that would be able to let you go to any harvest festival in the world, Cyamites gave a magical bean that when planted in a plot of land would grow anything near in it, Despoina, god of mysteries gave the ability to solve any mystery,

One by one every god went and these gifts included, A Mill in Italy to be able to be used at any time and that included the plot of land, a star from the constellation of Bootes, A Crown that will show your power to anyone in the vicinity, a black vase that can keep anything alive that is kept in it, a magical girdle, water from the river Acheron that will give pain to anyone whose lips it touches, pain that will cause death after 24 hours, ability to talk to any animal and magic race in their native tongue, Hecate gave an improved magical core along with the most powerful wand in the world. A Lampade was given to be a companion through the night and keep light around in the dark, a tree branch dipped in the river Lethe and if one drop was given then their memories would be wiped, a philosophers stone that can prolong life and turn things to gold, a pomegranate tree from Persephone's garden that if you eat a piece of fruit of that tree than they will be forever immortal but also your immortal servant, banished to your domain forever, a Jar of endless fire that when released will destroy anything in its path and when recapped the fire disappears. The power to command the dark and make any room pitch black, a love arrow that when it hits the person it is shot at it will make them fall in love with the shooter forever, a herb that will make the eater immortal but grow scales and fins, the power to be able to radiate good health which makes everyone around you feel better, a vial that can cure any patient weather it is an uncurable disease or not, ability to be able to ease peoples pain when death is near them, the ability to let people have a quick recovery, able to transform into any animal be it magical or not, citizenship to every single magical race, be able to blend into magical race's society's, ability to control the winds of the world and finally a magical trunk (another gift from Hecate) now this was a special trunk, unlimited compartments, something for everything you want, a place to train and store his gifts. (A/n: we might see more gifts in the future from more gods)

-Line Break-

It is the 1st September and Harry is off to Hogwarts, he was up early, even though time really doesn't matter on Olympus but he wanted to be anyway, he could not wait to go to Hogwarts, at this current moment he was drinking hot chocolate in the living room of Apollo & Hermes' manor on Olympus and he was really giddy, once he had woken himself up at 5am mind you and gotten himself ready, he woke up his two dad's at 6am and they were very reluctant until Harry got himself a bucket of ice cold water over their heads, then they really were awake.

It was around 10am now, the train sets off at 11, the two godly parents and one godly child, flashed into existence in a back alley near kings cross, quickly ushered inside and through the magical barrier, Harry was amazed at the train in front of him, it was beautiful, well it was magical, spectacular, so many words he could think off, he grabbed his magical trunk which stored everything he owned which included one compartment that was a portal to the gringots ancient vaults so he can access the god's vaults without needing to go through the bank each time and needing to leave the school each time. He also grabbed his owl who was in her expanded cage inside, on the outside it looked like an ordinary cage but on the inside it was an owl's paradise, grass and sky's to roam, mice to hunt, treats to find, Hedwig was in owl heaven. He stepped aboard the train and found an empty compartment, he'd been warned by the god's and through his own watching's of the mundane world to watch the headmaster Dumbledore and some members of the Weasley family (Molly, Percy, Ron & Ginny), apparently it was Dumbledore who left him at his mundane relatives before his dad's found him, it was Dumbledore that tried to arrange a marriage contract between Ginny and him but failed when his dad's stepped in and has paid Ron to be his best friend and Molly to mother him, Percy was an odd case, he was paid to cause havoc for him, to learn to hate the ministry and the people in it as that is where Percy wanted to go.

No sooner as he sat down a bushy haired girl with buck teeth opened the compartment door and asked if she could sit down in the compartment. Harry was spell bound, through his conversations with Aphrodite, Eros and Cupid he knew he had got love at first sight and he was determined to be her friend at the very least.

Now Hermione as soon as she walked through the door and asked to sit down she was also feeling spell bound but she did not know what this feeling was that she felt, it was different to everything else she usually feels and she could not explain it

"H, H, Hi I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" asked Hermione

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you" said Harry

"Oh really, have you got the scar, I read all about you in rise and fall of the dark arts and history of magic" Hermione mouthed off

"Yes I've got the scar and you know them stories are not true, it is my mother that is the saviour not me, the stories are making money off my name which I had not granted" proclaimed Harry

"Oh I just thought that because it was in the book that it was correct, I'm sorry I'll just get to know you before I spout rubbish again" Hermione apologised

"Oh it's alright, now worries" said Harry

After that the two of them each went to their own books and around ten minutes later a short a little bit podgy boys called Neville Longbottom opened the door with his toad and asked to sit in the compartment, the two agreed of course and chatted for a while. The train was nearing time to set off and around a minute before the train was due to set off a red-headed family came crashing through the barrier, looking worried well the Matriarch looked worried almost as if she was missing someone. The red-head's all boarded the train and it set off 30 seconds later.

The door opened again this time to the red head known as Ron Weasley

"Hi can I sit in here, everywhere else is sort of full" said Ron

"Well that's obviously a lie I read in Hogwarts a History that the train is magically expanded so that the train is never full and accommodates all children" spouted Hermione

"I don't know whether we have enough space for you to sit, as you can see we have a bit of stuff and you know how the saying goes, two's cosy, three's company but four is a blooming gas explosion waiting to happen" stated Harry

"Well I'm sure I can just squeeze in here, you won't even notice me don't worry" said Ron with quite a beet red face as if he had been embarrassed a little

Around 10 minutes later of listening to Ron's incessant winging the door opened once again to a little blond kid called Malfoy and his goon's called Crabbe and Goyle, they were all rude and mean saying he shouldn't hang around the wrong company and should be with them, stating that there was a blood traitor, squib and mud blood all in the room, now Ron been well Ron was spouting off rude words at this and harry been a god used is new found power of control from Athena and Shut Ron up magically, kicked him out of the compartment and told him to don't come back and then afterward's pushed Malfoy and his goon's out and magically shut and locked the door, including using a bit of Hestia's power to seal the door, claiming that the train is a hearth (a home)

The rest of the journey was pretty much in silence with only a few conversations about what house they may be in and other things about magic and with Hermione stepping out of the compartment for a bit so the boys could change into wizarding robes and so Hermione could change too. It passed quite quickly leading up to the sorting, meeting Hagrid, McGonagall explaining the house system and now they were currently lined up listening to the sorting. Abbot went to Hufflepuff, Malfoy to Slytherin, Edge comb to Ravenclaw, Weasley to Slytherin, Hermione to Gryffindor and Neville to Hufflepuff, Strangely Harry's name got called up last, simply put because legally he did not have a last name but in the wizarding world he must put up a front that he does.

He stepped up and sat on the stool with the hat placed on his head

"Oh my oh my, a Greek God, the newest Greek god, the first son of two Greek Males, boy-who-lived, defeater of the dark lord, champion to every single Greek God/goddess, Nymph, Dryad, Heir to the four founders, my oh my, for you well it's going to have to be

**PANTHENON HOUSE**

Headmaster, this boy is to be placed in the old house that was made redundant around 500 years ago, this house was for special cases only, the Table should appear to the side of Raven claw's and Hufflepuff, House Colours are a Royal Blue, Royal Red and Royal Silver, Head of this House will be Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, Gamekeeper, I wish to re-sort a few other students into this house including Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred & George Weasley, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, Tracey Davies, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini. All of those I have said please move to the table that is now out.

**A/N: A nice extra long chapter for you there :), hoped you enjoyed it and Harry is now at Hogwarts, sorted into the Panthenon House, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for everyone voting on the poll, you chose that house and we should have fun at Hogwarts now.**

**Read, Review, Fave, Follow**


	6. Durmstrang Evil

**Divine Intervention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 6**

To say the great hall was shocked was an understatement, they looked like someone had just exploded their minds, once the hat had finished saying the names, the table, banner, house crest appeared in between Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw's table, all the students that were mentioned quickly moved to the table, waiting just to be a part of this houses history. Two people however were taking this badly which included Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Severus was spouting nonsense about 'arrogant sons of Potter' while Dumbledore was arguing with the hat exclaiming that he should be in Gryffindor and no such house called Panthenon existed, boy was he wrong. He just could not comprehend how such a house just magically appeared.

"**SILENCE**" shouted the Sorting Hat

"**I was created by the founders to make sure this school stays at the top spot and to sort kids, I have a taken a backseat but no longer will I stand back and watch this school been run into the ground. I Sorting Godric Salazar Rowena Helga Hat hereby officially declare the rule of the current Headmastership over and the head of Slytherin fire, I ask Minerva to take over as Headmistress and for professor vector to stand as Slytherin Head and I pass on the rightful Lordship's of the founders to the heir at Hogwarts, these Lordship's will not of shown in his heritage test but it is for me to decide who deserves. This person is Lord Harrison Potter.**

**So I say it, so mote it be**"

You could easily tell if you had been around the sorting hat before that it was angry, and it was extracting its revenge, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape was forcefully ejected from the Hogwarts wards and put on their bums in Hogsmeade with their entire luggage.

Once everything got sorted and people had finished moving seats, everything went quite smoothly from there, the rest of the people sorted who needed sorting and the newly crowned headmistress summoned the dinner from the elves and let them eat,. They were sent quickly off to bed and slept like a log

Lord Harry though could not get to sleep he was feeling unsettled, he was a god of magic and one of his territories was a magical school called Durmstrang, he could feel the unsettlement and evil at this school, yes there was some nice people who went there such as Viktor Crum but the amount of evil radiating from it was unbelievable, he decided to split into one of his godly personas and visit the place while he was asleep, if he deemed it unworthy of staying open then he would shut the place down, blow it smithereens.

As one part of Lord Harry fell asleep, the other part drifted off to Durmstrang, what he found there was a split divide between Good and Evil, there were those who wanted to learn and wanted to teach but then there were those who wanted to kill and wanted to teach dark arts, it was an even split and he could not let that go on. He decided the school can stay open but the evil must be banished, being dark is not bad, but been evil is.

**"I Lord Harrison, God of Magic, Territorial Owner of Durmstrang hereby banish the evil from the school, destroy those who practice the evil, I banish the headmaster and deputy headmaster from ever returning and promote the transfiguration master to Head, I banish the evil books up to my godly realm where they shall never return to the mortal plain again, I banish the evil residue**

**So I say it, so mote it be"**

There was a blinding and I mean blind flash of green light as power radiated from lord Harrison and flowed quickly out through all the cracks of the castle, fixing every little thing, thousands upon thousands of books floating out from the castle up into the sky, clearing the dark aura from the school and seeing it turn to blue and red, watching students and teachers been forcefully ejected from the castle, some of those sadly dying in the process because the evil was too far ahead in them. He had just shaken up the school of Durmstrang and left a small letter on the Heads desk explaining everything, with his godly seal on the back and the bottom of the letter with a drop of golden Ichor, the godly blood.

Because Harrison was a god, nothing would be simple while he was student nothing, monsters followed him and soon one would be at Hogwarts, a Greek Monster that he could not banish with his godly powers, he would have to fight, little did he know that this monster would forcefully shake up his second year at Hogwarts, but that's not right now, that's next year, this moment in time, Olympus had seen what he had done to Durmstrang and agreed, back up on Olympus they were holding trials for all those that practiced the evil magic and did not get killed by the ejection, they would learn not to dabble in the evil arts

Harrison drifted back off to Hogwarts and merged back with his body, unconsciously flinging lighting about all over the place, when he banished evil, his scar was banished too because the ultimate evil laid inside that and although he was protected by Zeus at a young age, given the lightning bolt, it did him harm to have it inside him, and the lightning protection end on that day, the lightning protection showed it's ending by throwing the lightning out all over the place, Hogwarts was in for one stormy night.

Thanks for reading

Fave, Follow, Review :)


	7. Immortality

**Divine Intervention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy POV then Harry POV**

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Grover Underwood had just saved the lightning bolt from Luke Castellan and Kronos, They emerged to the empire state building where it was very stormy, lightning and rain as if they were in a battle with each other. Zeus & Poseidon were preparing for war, they needed to get the bolt back now, Percy did not realise that the lightning was not because of Zeus, it was because of Harrison. All around the world there was now a storm, that lightning protection ended and it needed somewhere to go, currently it was lulling about the atmosphere.

Percy was walking, no running to the empire state building, they were only 1 block away now when suddenly lightning all fell in the direction of Percy, it just came at him and shocked him, it was trying to get to the bolt, it realised it's master. If lightning stroke a Demi-go or a mortal it would kill them but this much lightning who knows, it could fry him to ashes where he would never be seen again. No that was not to happen, that much lightning came at him, he was lying on the floor barely breathing when out of the shadows someone appeared, he vaguely knew that face. It was Lord Harrison.

"I could sense you, I could sense your bravery and that your quest was near its end, these are my domains after all. For your sheer amount of Bravery, Will and Determination, I offer you the gift of immortality Percy Jackson, I offer you to be part of my domains and a minor god, and do you accept? will you willingly give up your Poseidon powers?"

"I accept" Cried Percy as he was every so nearing his death bed, this was yet another manifestation of Harrison while one was at Durmstrang and the other asleep. After Percy said these words he was crying out in pain as his blood turned to golden Ichors and the natural healing process occurring, Annabeth and Grover were just stood by, they could do nothing or say nothing, but Harrison was not finished yet, he had more to offer

"I now proclaim you Lord Perseus, part of the 13th Olympians domain, Minor God of Heroes & Bravery with your territory been Camp Half Blood & Camp Jupiter as is my right being the god of Immortality" announced Percy

"Annabeth Chase, for your sheer determination and bravery within this quest I offer you immortality, do you willingly give up Athena's Powers? Do you wish to be a part of my domain? Do you accept?"

"I accept"

"Then I proclaim you Lady Annabeth, part of the 13th Olympians domain, Minor Goddess of Quests, Minor Goddess of Bravery, I name your Territories Camp Half Blood & Camp Jupiter as is my right through been God of Immortality

Grover Underwood, for your morality, love of plants, determination, fear, I offer you to be a part of my domain and a Immortal Satyr God, Do you willingly give up your mortal ties"

"I Do, I accept"

"Then I now proclaim you Lord Grover, Lord of the Wild, Minor God of Plants, Minor god of Animals, part of the 13th Olympians domain, territory is the world as is my right though being the god of immortality.

**SO I SAY IT, SO MOTE IT BE"**

3 Blinding gold lights shot from Harrison straight into each person, since Percy had already turned into a god and was already unconscious the light did not affect him but the other two it made them collapse to the floor and scream out in pain, again due to the blood been turned into golden Ichor, Harry scooped up the three people and the master bolt and transported straight to Olympus

"Olympians, I received the call, but I could sense these two Demi-Gods and Satyr nearing the end of their quest and the amount of bravery they through, Percy Jackson almost died through wielding the master bolt in a lightning storm, as is my right through god of immortality I offered him a choice whether he would like to be a part of domain. He accepted and so did the other two, May I now introduce to you, Lord Perseus, Lord Grover and Lady Annabeth. Zeus, here is your master bolt back, I fear you were right in assuming that a Demi-god stole it but it was not these, it was Luke castellan, Son of Hermes, Servant of Kronos, he has made it his mission to rise Kronos, I am afraid he nearly succeeded. We must discuss this at another point at the next Olympian Council Meeting but now I think we have a cause for celebration, don't you agree, I shall take these three to be house on Olympus and set them up in their own rooms, they need rest" announced Harry to the Olympian Council

"Thank you Lord Harrison for returning my bolt, and I think you are right, we do need to discuss this further but now go let them rest then come back here and we will have a shot of Ambrosia and Nectar each." Said Zeus

"Yes Zeus, of course"

And with that Harry flashed away to his mansion on Olympus, since these newly formed gods were part of his domain now they lived with him, for now and forever, a God's Mansion could be whatever he wanted it to be, add a room whenever it fill it with anything, he willed the magic of the house to create three new rooms, one beside the Greenhouses which would be a 2 floor flat for Grover, an apartment above the Library for Annabeth and a room next to his for Percy, no-one knew it yet apart from Harrison, Perseus and Aphrodite that they were mates, both knew but they did not think each other did.

**A/N:/ wow thank you for reading, I enjoyed writing this chapter, fave, follow, review**


End file.
